Foretold Encounter
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Draco's sixth year schedule was planned to secure a future career after Hogwarts. Instead it became a source to attempt the impossible, and a forbidden friendship formed that should have never happened. Collection of 1-Shots about friendship between Luna and Draco.
1. Foretold Encounter

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Written for The Houses Competition, Round 2, Year 3**

 **Written for Seriously Important (Not) Challenge**

 **Written for QLFC Season 6, Round 5**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head Student

 **Category:** Additional (1000-2500 Words)

 **Prompt:** Seeing something in a crystal ball

 **Representation:** Scrying; Crystal Ball Gazing

 **Bonus Challenge(s):** Second Verse (Unwanted Advice; Tomorrow's Shade)

 **Term 9 - Assignment #1 - Divination - Task 2:** Write about someone trying to learn about their future via scrying.

 **Team:** Wigtown Wanderers

 **Position:** Chaser 2

 **Position Prompt - Month of June:** Write about Draco Malfoy, Dudley Dursley, or Dobby.

 **Additional Prompts:**

[Word] Striped

[Color] Cream

[Word] Barbarian

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 1,859

 **Beta(s):** Jet

* * *

 **Foretold Encounter**

Draco hated Divination ever since he first started taking the class in his third year. Not only was the Professor off the rails, the classroom always had the most bizarre fragrances and it clung to his robes for hours after leaving the class. He'd considered dropping the course several times, especially after Granger went off on Trelawney on how rubbish this vein of magic was to her. Of course, he couldn't publicly agree with her about it, but he could think it in the safety of his thoughts.

Personally Draco never could fully grasp the concept of scrying by utilizing objects like crystal balls, tea leaves, and a deck of cards to enhance their inner Seer. Some practices made him feel a little foolish at times. Though the desire to read the future was fascinating to consider, he learned that most of his predictions made in class weren't exactly groundbreaking. Regardless of the less than remarkable outcomes, Draco stuck with it in hopes that it might actually be useful to him in some way later.

According to Professor Trelawney, he had the technique, just not the inner eye. And yet he managed to secure Divination as a NEWT course for his sixth year despite his lackluster Seer ability. Draco wished that this vein of magic helped him anticipate what had come to pass earlier on, or at least not be so cryptic about it after he looked over the notes written based on various readings.

School had barely been in session for three weeks, and Draco already lost interest in earning good marks for his NEWT courses for the remainder of term. If all the promises he was fed the last two years were indeed fulfilled, then good marks shouldn't matter to him by the end of it all, right?

Draco stared at the grey fog of the crystal ball that lazily rolled in circles in front of him, keeping his mind away from the tender itch on his left arm as the fabric of his robes shifted against his skin when he moved. They were supposed to concentrate on a question about the future and scry with the crystal ball for its answer. He chanced a vague question in silence, hoping to foresee an outcome of his task for the Dark Lord, but all he was getting was the grey haze of nothingness.

"You've been met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Professor Trelawny's voice broke Draco out of his trance with a startled jerk. Her closeness to him threw him even more when he met her magnified spectacled-covered eyes peering back at him. She held out her hand in silence, her many bracelets clinking together at the movement. He half rolled his eyes before resting his left hand in it. He knew the drill with her strangeness by now, but the yank of his arm as she shifted her eyes to his palm ignited the irritation of his sleeve rubbing against the fresh mark maring his skin.

Her pointed nails traced the striped lines of his palm, causing it to tingle and Draco to shiver at the contact. "Your lifeline breaks so early in your journey, child. I fear what this time of strife will befall upon you lest you shift in your current life's path soon."

She released his hand and gestured for him to continue with his crystal gazing as she wandered off to torment another student with her riddles. Draco glanced at his palm for a moment before dropping it under the table, he clenched it in a fist as he attempted to dismiss Trelawney's disturbing, cryptic words.

He looked around at the classroom, deciding that he was secluded enough from the others that he could safely ask a more specific question and hope for some sort of response without being noticed.

' _Will I find success in my task to kill Dumbledore?'_

The smoke shifted and went still suddenly, but nothing appeared. Draco tried again.

' _Will I have unexpected help from someone this year?'_

This time, the smoke billowed about before dissipating to the outer edges of the orb. What appeared to be an ill kept bathroom came into view, a ghostly girl lingered at one side, but then the image changed to show a pair of bright colored shoes, followed with a blonde in Ravenclaw's robes. Her back was to him, making it difficult to see who it could be. She had strange looking earrings and was barefoot. The image didn't make any sense to Draco, so he shook his head of the concentration and the image was clouded back in the haze.

"I hope your scrying today was beneficial to you all. You are dismissed," Professor Trelawney announced while going around to collect the crystal balls as she spoke.

Draco collected his things and quickly left the stifling tower reeking of incense and essential oils.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Draco wasn't any closer to completing this impossible task. Repairing the cabinet was pushing him to his magical limits, and it was also driving him mad trying to mend it while finding alternatives to off the old geezer. Everything was falling apart and he couldn't stop it. All those promises he was told were no longer motivators, instead they became imminent threats should he fail. He started to fear for his future instead of fantasizing about it, and that class was being anything but helpful at this point like he hoped it would be.

He sat on his discarded book bag, pressing his back against the faded green-striped wood panel with his hands covering his face, the quiet tears escaping him uncontrollably as Myrtle hovered nearby, offering silent company. The murky and damp scent of the unused bathroom he often stowed away in assaulted his senses as he took in a deep breath, but he'd take it over the suffocating smells of the Divination classroom any day. It certainly wasn't his most triumphant time in his life right now. His breath hitched at the sudden sound of a song-like voice that broke the silence, hand immediately reaching for his wand, Myrtle billowed away with a spark in her eyes.

"'If only, if only,' the woodpecker cries, 'the bark on the trees were as soft as the sky—'"

Her voice was interrupted by the screech of Myrtle's. "What are you doing in here? Seeking out your victim to further humiliate him?"

"I'm not here for anyone," the intruder said back. Draco was deathly quiet, listening intently to the exchange. "Have you by chance seen any shoes in here lately?"

Myrtle's tone had shifted to immediate empathy. "Oh, what happened to them?"

"They tend to go missing regularly. My housemates seem to find it quite fun to hide my things."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Draco heard her approaching and he quickly wiped his face clean of his weeping evidence before getting to his feet, wand at the ready. The witch paused in front of the dressing stall he occupied, the striped green door slowly creaked open. Her silver eyes met his as they slightly widened as he took in her appearance. Her dirty blonde hair was draped over her shoulder, had creamy pale skin, and wore Ravenclaw robes. The oddest thing Draco noticed about her appearance was that she wore no shoes or stockings, instead she stood there with nothing to protect her from the cold, damp stone floors.

"It's you!"

She seemed taken aback at the sudden presence of another person, Myrtle was nearby and looked apologetic at him being discovered. "Hello. I don't mean to intrude, but what about me?"

"Do you want me to send her away, Draco?" Myrtle asked, looking a little too keen on doing so.

Draco lowered his wand, swallowing the lump in his throat. "No, she's the one who I saw while scrying."

"Oh," the ghost girl said, a hint of a sneer in her tone. "Well then, I'll let you two be then."

If Myrtle could stomp, Draco was sure she would be doing it as she floated away into a wall to most likely eavesdrop. Luna was already looking into another stall before Draco addressed her.

"Aren't you worried about catching a cold traipsing about barefoot like some feral barbarian, Lovegood?" He sounded harsher than intended, but he found it repulsive.

She looked down the row of stalls, rubbing her nose with a finger as she subconsciously wiggled her toes. "Well, I've not much choice until I find them."

The gesture distracted him briefly as he looked at the floor where her creamy complexion contrasted brightly against the dark, damp stones. When Draco looked back up, Luna was watching him.

"You said you saw me while scrying?" She inquired.

He'd forgotten he mentioned that, and the weight of the pair of shoes tucked in his bag felt suddenly heavy. "You were looking for shoes."

"Hmm," Luna hummed, offering a soft smile, recalling her own foresight. "I saw you looking for something as well in my own crystal gazing, funnily enough."

This had taken Draco aback. She saw him during her own scrying session? Fear struck him like lightning – what did she see? What if it jeopardizes his task? If she knew even an inkling of what he was doing…

He kept his expression stoic despite the inner turmoil churning under his skin. Luna stood there watching him, cream-like skin acting like a beacon in the dreary lighting around them.

"What was it?" Draco finally asked, finding the silence unnerving while she gazed at him with that pensive look.

"You're searching for yourself."

His eyes sharpened at the comment, scoffing. "What do you mean, Lovegood?"

"You are what you are, and others cannot be that which they're not. You can accept who you are and in turn be accepted, or you must be the change you wish to see," Luna continued as if he didn't speak, leaving Draco utterly confused and speechless. "But do we ever truly know who we are to begin with?"

He was sure that he looked like she just slapped him in the face, but Luna didn't make any further comment on the matter. Instead, she adjusted her book bag on her shoulder. "If you happen to see a pair of blue shoes and feel inclined to inform me, I'd appreciate it. Good luck to you, Draco."

Draco watched Luna move on to peer in the next stall and it had him remember something. The pair of bright blue shoes felt even heavier in his bag now as she walked away. He couldn't very well just walk up and hand her a pair of shoes, regardless of the barbaric practice of prancing around without them. Recovering from her strange cryptic message, he oddly felt a little lighter despite not understanding the statement.

It'd be weird to continue holding onto the shoes he found in the Room of Hidden Things, so he looked down the aisle before quickly discarding the shoes behind him and promptly making for the exit. Luna's song-like voice echoing around the bathroom as he left.

"As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, crying, 'If only, if only."'

* * *

 **Character Appreciation:** [Era] Trio

 **Book Club - Aunt Fire:** [Action] Watching someone closely, [Object] Bracelet, [Word] Triumph

 **Showtime - 7.** You'll Be Back: [Action] Crying

 **Count Your Buttons:** [Word] Book

 **Lyric Alley: 10.** And I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?"

 **Ami's Audio Admirations - Peter Rouse** — Write about someone who is a victim of bullying.

 **Sophie's Shelf - Vault 69:** [Restriction] Only one male character.

 **Days of the Year - Fortune Cookie Day:** Write about a seer.

 **Insane House Challenge:** 179\. [Location] Myrtle's Bathroom


	2. Bleeding Moonlight

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Written for The Houses Competition, Round 3, Year 3**

 **Written for Not Commonwealth Challenge 2018**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head Student

 **Category:** Additional (689-706 Words)

 **Prompt:** Fountains in the Moonlight

 **Theme:** Discovering you're not who you thought you were.

 **Intrahouse Challenge:** Use the color Yellow or Black

 **Term 9 - Assignment #2 - Geography - Task 1:** Write about something forbidden. (Friendship)

 **Representation:** Draco Malfoy; Expressing Weakness

 **Bonus Challenge(s):** Second Verse (Not A Lamp; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow's Shade; Unwanted Advice)

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 704

 **Beta(s):** Magi

* * *

 **Summary:** Draco thought he knew what he was getting himself into when he became a Death Eater. After witnessing senseless torture of an innocent, he finally realizes that he cannot be the person he has to be.

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

Draco turned his head away from the awful scene unfolding in front of him. Bellatrix was having far too much fun torturing the girl brought to them earlier that day. She finally ceased her spell on the girl and cackled gleefully at the twitching body at her feet.

"I bet your father will learn his lesson _now_." Bellatrix gave her a swift kick in the side before turning to Draco. "Make this doll passable for the Dark Lord. Wouldn't want her blood to ruin your mother's Persian rugs while we present her."

The dark witch laughed as she left the two in the gardens. Nothing but the trickle of a fountain broke the cold, night air. Draco checked to make sure his aunt was gone before he knelt in the snow beside Luna. She curled into herself, convulsing slightly from the residual Cruciatus effects. He pulled a crisp white handkerchief from a pocket before lifting Luna's chin up with a hand.

The full moon bathing them in its crisp light revealed the blood and tears that trickled down Luna's face. Her lip was split and a deep cut slashed across her brow. Draco felt his heart snap at the sight of someone so innocent appearing so damaged, yet he couldn't stop it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he gently dabbed at her injuries.

Luna's silver eyes glistened in the moonlight, threatening fresh tears to pour down her cheeks like the fountain that trickled away behind him.

"I warned you. Why didn't you tell your father to stop?"

Her breath hitched while forcing herself upright. The tears fell. "Because Harry needs the support, and that is more important."

"More important than your _life?_ " Draco hissed under his breath.

"Yes."

She looked away from him, a shiver from sitting on the snow covered ground shook her petite frame. Draco sighed, disliking the response, but helped Luna up. He allowed her to lean into him as he lead her to the edge of the fountain. Feeling the bite of cold as they sat on the chilled stone, Draco cast a warming charm over them. Luna laid her grimy cheek on his shoulder in exhaustion. He dipped the cloth in the cold water of the fountain and quietly resumed cleaning her face. If anyone saw them in such an intimate state…

He brushed the blond hair that stuck to her face in the drying blood. Its blackened colour stood out in the moonlight against her pale skin before he wiped it away. "You shouldn't keep helping me. You're putting yourself at risk enough already."

"I have a safeguard; you don't."

The Dark Lord would be arriving soon, the burn on his arm indicated this, and he will want to see them. It was vital to keep their strange relationship hidden; Luna's life depended on it. Draco was confident in his occlumency to protect them–protect her, against him.

Luna wrapped her arms around his left one, making the discomfort of the Mark more noticeable as it pressed against the fabric of his clothes. Draco could feel the residual spazzing seizing her muscles this close, and it pained him to know that what he witnessed moments ago was the reality he chose, the standards he was intended to take the moment he was branded. The choice to hurt people because he thought he wanted what his father once had – power to be feared, untouched, and respected.

Luna warned him about this not so long ago when they crossed paths in Myrtle's bathroom. He dismissed her scrying foretelling about it as nonsense.

"I'm not who I thought I could be." His whisper was so quiet that his breath barely registered as smoke in the cold air.

Draco could see his confession didn't surprise Luna. "You shouldn't want to become someone else."

"But I need to. I have no choice anymore."

"I understand."

He gave Luna a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing. Swallowing, he drew his wand and bound her wrists with rope. She was a prisoner, and he had to treat her as such. Draco lead her into the foyer where Bellatrix grabbed Luna violently by the hair. and dragged her into the drawing room where _he_ waited.

* * *

 **Book Club**

 **Character Appreciation:** 19\. Era: Trio

 **Cookie's Crafty Corner - 5. Purl Stitch:** Write from the perspective of a Death Eater or someone on the wrong side of events.

 **Lyric Alley:** 1\. I am not a stranger to the dark

 **Ami's Audio Admirations - 11. BBC:** Write about a small part of a large organisation or group.

 **Angel's Arcade - Lin Kuei - 2. Smoke:** (trope) forbidden love, (word) smoke, (emotion) exhaustion

 **Lo's Lowdown - 8. Penelope Garcia:** [Character] Luna Lovegood.

 **Bex's Bazaar - 1. [Character] Dumbo:** Alternatively, write about someone making the best of a bad situation.

 **Summer Event**

 **Shay's Musical Challenge - 1. Dear Evan Hansen:** Write about covering up your true self.

 **Star Chart - Mercury at Greatest Western Elongation:** (scenario) Someone's luck running out.

 **365 Prompt challenge:** Emotion - Upset

 **Insane House Challenge:** [Action] Getting hurt


	3. Forgiven, Not Forgotten

_Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 7**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**

 **Term 10 - Assignment 10 - Beauty Therapy Task 2 - Foundation:** Write about trying to blend in.

 **Team:** Wigtown Wanderers

 **Position:** Keeper

 **Prompt:** Tinikling Dance of the Philippines; write about a character who shows grace to someone who doesn't deserve it.

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 1,400

 **Beta(s):** Jet, Bailey

* * *

 **Rated:** K+

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

 **Summary:** Draco sat with his parents in the Great Hall, quietly watching the victors celebrate. Then Luna approaches and insists on helping tend to their injuries, ignoring Draco's protests.

 **Warning:** Mentions of blood

* * *

The war was over. Voldemort is dead. Draco witnessed it along with hundreds of others as the Dark Lord fell to the ground, nothing more than a corpse. He and his family were free—at least of Voldemort, anyway. They were now at the mercy of the Ministry. Trading one for the other.

His mother was the only one who spoke reason between the three. Draco wanted to quietly slip away when no one was looking, and his father held the same opinion. They had done enough damage; slipping through the cracks was what they did best in these sorts of situations. Narcissa, however, knew that running would only cause them more harm than good. They needed to be noticed by the victors and seen among them. Their very fates rested in these people's hands now, and the Malfoys had to show everyone they no longer meant or intended any harm.

Narcissa knew what she was talking about, and neither Draco nor Lucius questioned her insistence on the matter. She was one of the biggest reasons they were alive. Why _he_ was alive. Why _Harry_ was alive. They had no room to question her reasoning.

After helping his father get seated, Draco perched himself on a large piece of rubble nestled in the corner the Malfoys took refuge in. It gave them clear sightlines while keeping their backs protected from unsuspecting attacks. The three were wandless—completely defenseless and at everyone's mercy. This naturally put Draco on edge. Every person in that room had a reason to lash out at them, defenseless or otherwise, and it was a vulnerability Draco did not like being aware of even if they deserved every hex sent their way.

His head was pounding from the gash in his head; falling rubble packed a punch when it struck just right. Nevermind the throbbing wrist he cradled to his chest, it was nothing compared to what his father had endured. A blow from some falling debris had broken his leg, but their pain told them they were alive and some of the few lucky ones who managed to survive with nothing more than a few scrapes or broken bones.

It was their punishment to suffer with their injuries, after all. All of their rights and privileges no longer mattered, and with good reason.

Draco scanned the Great Hall in a dazed state as the crowd's cheers of celebration died down and people started to thin out to do who knows what. No one seemed to notice them at all, which was fine with him. All he could hope was that no one did take notice of their presence while emotions still ran high and the aftermath of war was still at the forefront of everyone's minds. He only stayed and endured the uncomfortable exposure because his mother said to—it was the right thing to do.

"You're injured."

The bell-like voice startled him out of his hazed thoughts. Draco met the silver-speckled eyes he'd grown all too familiar with the past several months, and the pit in his stomach churned at the encounter. Luna was busy eying his forehead, unbothered by his horror-struck staring.

"Your leg needs immediate attention, sir," she said, sliding her gaze over to Draco's father sitting nearby. "It's out of my expertise and simple healing charms."

Silence followed Luna's statement. The three were too baffled by her calm demeanor and words to know how to respond. Lucius pulled his leg back to hide under his robes, but the flinch did not go unnoticed by Luna.

"I'll send for Madam Pomfrey." She drew her wand and sent her rabbit patronus hopping away with a muttered message before looking back to Draco.

"Are you experiencing sharp, headache-like pain right now?" she continued, moistening a cloth in a bowl of milky water beside her. "May I?"

Draco saw that she had an array of various medical items laid out. He pulled back when she attempted to wipe the blood from the side of his face.

"What are you doing?" his tone was sharper than intended, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"I'm treating your injuries," Luna said simply. "But I do need to know if you're experiencing any headache-like pain or strong, sharp pangs from this gash. If it was caused by a blow to the head, you could have gotten a mild to moderate concussion from it."

She sounded so professional and unaffected by everything she went through at his family's and his own hands not so long ago. If it were Draco, he'd leave the ones who held him captive to suffer. He knew that wasn't in Luna's nature, but he still didn't feel like he should accept her care despite this.

Draco ignored her question again. "Why are you helping me?"

"I volunteered to help Madam Pomfrey with the injured," Luna replied. "And you are clearly injured."

He shook his head, wincing at the action. "So? I— _we_ don't deserve it. We're only here to be seen, not tended to."

Luna didn't seem bothered by Draco's standoffish behavior, instead she placed her clean cloth carefully back into the bowl of healing solution and wrung it out. "It's the Healer's Oath to treat all the sick and injured regardless of affiliations. Denying someone care violates this code and goes against what Healers are sworn to do."

"But you aren't a Healer, so that code doesn't apply to you," Draco countered.

By this time Madam Pomfrey was addressing an equally standoffish Lucius. The stubbornness of the two Malfoys was only taking away from other's care now, which was setting well with Draco.

"It's good to practice regardless," Luna said, not easily discouraged. "Being an apprentice mediwitch is a good skill to have, don't you think? It was what I was doing before I was taken."

Draco scoffed, looking away from her as his stomach twisting at her last statement. "What about your undiscovered creatures?"

She pressed the cloth against his head then, and Draco flinched at the contact but soon felt the warm throb of the gash slowly be pulled away. Underneath the stinging fumes of the medication, the healing solution smelled of lemon and pine—so much like the polish the Malfoy elves used on the manor's furniture and doors. While he could pretend she wasn't there offering him healing, grace, and conversation, he couldn't hide from the feelings and memories that scent dredged up.

Despite Luna being a prisoner in the Malfoy's home, Draco had often found himself with his back pressed against the door to the cellar, talking to her about whatever came to mind. He was the one ordered to all but drag her back to the cellar after she had been tortured for information. He was the one who left the pitiful meals...

It brought them both a strange comfort during those times, at least until other prisoners were added to the mix. He stopped visiting after that.

"I still plan to pursue them," she said, holding the cloth firmly in place. "You don't have to set aside one thing for another."

"Witch of all trades?" he prompted.

"Master of none," Luna said, nodding.

"It doesn't bother you, though?" he asked suddenly, wincing when she removed the cloth. "We… _I_ hurt you… yet you're still here wiping blood off my face and talking to me like an old… something."

She took a deep breath at the question, reaching for a salve in the meantime. "Harboring a grudge of such magnitude causes far more harm than good in the long run to both people. You are a victim as much as I was even though we were on opposite sides of the cellar door. Besides," Luna said, sweeping a heavy portion of a medicated numbing salve over the gash on the side of Draco's forehead, "you helped more than you hurt, so I believe that says a lot about you."

He allowed the calm buzz of background noise to rest between them for several seconds as he pondered her words.

"Although, if you'd like to start building a little good will, there is one thing you could do," Luna added, gently reaching for his hand next.

Draco was more compliant this time, holding it out to her despite the agony flaring up his arm. "What's that?"

Her small smile blossomed into a grin."You could start by answering my question about your head injury."


End file.
